Numerous software products are known that can generate, transmit, and process messages, and display them on the screen of a computer, tablet, mobile phone (including smart phones), or other electronic device. Examples include Microsoft™ Outlook and Apple™ Mail, each of which has been in use on desktop computer platforms for many years. More recently, smart phones and other mobile phones are sold with a pre-loaded suite of applications or capabilities, including messaging software. The mobile phone messaging software allows users to send text messages and multimedia messages to other users on the cellular network. Social media sites such as Facebook™, Twitter™, and SnapChat™ also provide messaging capabilities. Still other known messaging software includes: Alert Solutions K-12 School Notification Systems; One Call Now; K12 Alerts™; Remind; Ez Texting; Benbria BlazeCast™; Call-Em-All; Blackboard; Everbridge; Kaymbu; SchoolMessenger™; Regroup; Elerts™; e2Campus; Rave Alert; Rave Messenger (AT&T); Rapid Notify; Red Alert; 911 Cellular; CallFire; and ParentREACH™.